fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fossil Rocks
Fossil Rocks Fossil rocks are the main source of gaining Vivosaurs in both of the Fossil Fighters games. Fossil rocks can be cleaned by hand or given to KL-33N to be cleaned automatically after you have cleaned a certain amount of fossil rocks on your own. Fossil Fighters: Champions adds new fossils, such as giant fossil rocks and curious fossil rocks, but grants you access to new consumable items to make them easier to clean. They also allows you to see rare fossils on your sonar, indicated by yellow diamond-shaped dots. Types of fossil rocks Normal These are the basic fossil rocks in the game. They contain one fossil part of a Vivosaur. Sometimes a red fossil can be uncovered in a normal fossil rock but that is uncommon. Fossil rocks can appear as red, yellow, green, blue, or white (Fire, Earth, Air, Water, and Neutral) after you attend to the first seminar at Rivet Rivine (Fossil Fighters). Before that, all fossil rocks with be a tan color, similar to that of the average rock layer. Jewel rocks You can also find jewel rocks, fossil rocks of the typical sandy earth yellow hue that contain jewels of different rarity. These jewels, once cleaned, can be sold for a high price at the Fossil Guild. The more points you get cleaning them, the more they can be sold for. Cleaning jewel rocks and reaping the rewards inside is an easy way to quickly rack up G. Dark fossil rocks These fossils are like though blind boxes, since they are immune to the effects of the X-Ray. Because of this, the only way to tell what is in the fossil is to clean them manually (unless part of the fossil is visible by default). If these rocks contain any sort of fossil, they will automatically be red-boned. They can also hold extremely rare jewels and the strange dropping fossils. The black surface of these fossil can only be cleaned by hammers and are considerably harder than the average rock, which makes it much more difficult to clean them, especially if the Vivosaur's fossil part is covered in fragile or fragmented rocks. In Fossil Fighters, one can find dark fossils after attending the second seminar at Rivet Ravine. Tryma fossils in Fossil Fighters are always this type, therefore making it difficult to get 125 point fossils. KL-33N'' cannot clean these fossil rocks. '''Fossil Fighters: Champions Additions' The sequel to Fossil Fighters adds several new fossils, some being able to boost up your Vivosaur stats beyond their base level, other containing entire skeletons in a single fossil rock. Curious fossil rocks As their name suggests, these strange rocks are an odd fossil type in that they are double-sided. The player has to clean both sides of the fossil to clean it successfully. These fossils usually are of aquatic invertebrate vivosaurs, such as ammonites and trilobites. There are no buster points on Curious Fossil Rocks.'' KL-33N cannot clean these fossil rocks.'' Giant fossil rocks These fossils are quite larger than usual fossils, at around 2 to 3 times larger. The player has to scroll across the fossil to clean it completely. It is recommended that one should use several Time Plus bonuses to alloy more time to clean the fossil. Friends can help clean giant fossil rocks by the use of the Cleaning-Party Emporium as well. There are no buster points on Giant Fossil Rocks. KL-33N'' cannot clean these fossil rocks. Wondrous These fossils contain a silver fossil that can boost the LP and one or two other stats of a Vivosaur , as well as change their coloring. They are delicate and must be cleaned with care. It is easiest and, frankly, safest to clean Wondrous fossil rocks with the drill or super drill. There are four types of Woundrous fossil rocks: Head, Body, Arms, and Legs, like with regular Vivosaur parts, each that give different boosts to stats. They all give a +20 boost to LP. A Woundrous Head gives +5 to Attack and Accuracy, a Woundrous Body gives +10 to Defense, a Woundrous Arm gives a +10 to Attack and a Woundrous Leg gives a +5 to Defense and Evasion. These fossils can be bought with DP for 200 or occasionally in the Fossil Guild for 10,000 G. Their DP trade-in value is 50. KL-33N cannot clean these fossil rocks. Miraculous These fossils contain a gold fossil that boosts up all stats and may evolve certain Vivosaur into new and powerful forms. These fossils are delicate as well and are recommended to be cleaned with the drill. These fossil give a +100 to LP and a +5 to all other stats. They can be bought with DP for 2500 or occasionally in the Fossil Guild for 250,000 G. KL-33N ''cannot clean these fossil rocks. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Fossil Rocks